Mejores amigas
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Una flor puede significar muchas cosas y eso Lavender y Parvati lo saben muy bien. Primer puesto en el reto Historias y flores del foro La Madriguera.


Mejores amigas

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Historias y flores del foro La Madriguera.

La flor que me tocó era el alhelí amarillo.

()()()()()()()()

I

Cuando era pequeña, Lavender vivía justo al lado de una floristería. Era un lugar alegre y bello lleno de colores y Lavender solía pedir a menudo a su madre que la llevara allí. La dependienta acostumbraba a regalarle una flor cada vez que la veía. Siempre una flor diferente según el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Lavender. Ella fue quien le enseñó el lenguaje de las flores.

II

Cuando Lavender tenía diez años sus padres y ella se mudaron de casa para vivir más cerca de sus abuelos paternos y Lavender perdió el contacto con la buena dependienta. Sin embargo, el lenguaje de las flores seguía muy presente en su vida. Según le habían explicado, el lenguaje de las flores se utilizaba para expresar sentimientos de forma secreta y eso era lo que ella hacía. Lavender tenía un diario, un diario que había sido asaltado más de una vez por sus primas que se habían enterado así de más de un asunto que Lavender quería mantener en secreto. Hasta que comenzó a utilizar las flores.

III

El diario de Lavender estaba lleno de flores de papel. Las dibujaba y recortaba ella misma para luego pegarlas simbolizando cada una su estado de ánimo o sus sentimientos. Poco a poco comenzó también a asociar las flores a determinadas personas y así a crear códigos más complejos que formaran frases completas como "He discutido con mamá" o "Estoy emocionada porque la abuela me ha regalado un nuevo vestido". A veces añadía dibujos al lado de las flores, tenía una flor para simbolizar a la abuela e incluso había encontrado una que significaba regalo, pero no había ninguna flor que pudiera significar, por ejemplo, vestido. Lavender disfrutaba mucho confeccionando aquel diario que fue testigo de su primer amor con un niño de su barrio o de las fantasías que imaginaba para cuando llegara a Hogwarts.

IV

En Hogwarts encontró una persona a la que hablarle del lenguaje de las flores. Parvati fue su mejor amiga desde el primer día hasta el último y algo tan importante para ella debía compartirlo con una amiga así. Así que la primera semana del primer curso Lavender se encontró enseñándole a Parvati el lenguaje que tan bien había aprendido y el que ella misma había confeccionado. Parbaty se mostró entusiasmada y juntas añadieron nuevas flores que pudieran simbolizar a todas las nuevas personas de su alrededor.

V

Utilizaron ese sistema durante años y el diario de Lavender pasó a ser el diario de las dos. En el colegio apenas tenían tiempo para recortar las flores así que Parvati las dibujaba, Parvati dibujaba muy bien. En las vacaciones de verano utilizaban las flores en sus cartas, aunque también añadían las palabras, para poder comunicarse mejor, y firmaban con el dibujo de una flor en lugar de su nombre.

VI

Su flor, la de las dos, con la que firmaban y con la que se representaban, era el alhelí amarillo, la flor que simbolizaba lealtad ante la adversidad. Era la flor perfecta para dos mejores amigas como ellas y ambas sintieron siempre que les quedaba como anillo al dedo. Lavender estuvo siempre ahí para Parvati y Parvati estuvo siempre ahí para Lavender, siempre. Incluso cuando Lavender pensó que ya no tendría a nadie ahí para ella.

VII

Su habitación en el hospital era blanca e impersonal y estaba amueblada tan solo con una cama y una silla. Lavender agradeció que al menos no hubieran puesto un espejo. No lo hubiera soportado si tenía que verse en un espejo. Las cicatrices que Greyback le había hecho afeaban su antes hermoso rostro y Lavender no estaba preparada para verlo habitualmente, ni mucho menos para que los demás lo vieran. Prohibió a los sanadores que dejaran entrar a ninguna visita. No quería ver la lástima reflejada en el rostro de nadie, aún menos quería ver la repulsión. Hasta que un día una medimaga se presentó en su puerta con un ramo de flores, un ramo de alhelíes amarillos, y Lavender supo que no habría repulsión o lástima en los ojos de Parvati, que para ella seguiría siendo siempre su mejor amiga y que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría ahí.


End file.
